Crisis Age
by SolarCarol
Summary: A new age in Looney Tunes has begun, something that we don't know at all. A human has been sucked into a portal and has ended up as a toon. She then meets a certain, Wile E. Coyote, who promises to take her back. But. Worlds are colliding, into theirs...
1. Prologue

Crisis Age

Prologue

_2009_

_ Universe has corrupt in Looney Tunes, cannot believe it. A pierce in the balance, no one knows what has happened, yet. Black hole rose from our sun too soon, but Solar System still lives from the nova. We are not getting sucked into portal. Why?_

_ 2010_

_ No light. Darkness. No plants are able to breathe. We cannot breathe, use gas masks. Then, we mixed pure energy with gas molecules to make light. Kept on, created and added more elements, then created our own sun._

_ 2011_

_ Restored, plants flourishing, no more chaos. Inventers and scientists are creating robots, high tech equipment to help us continue life._

_ Toons also changing, getting more and more anthro. Life is changing, will it be the same ever again?_

_ 2012_

_ Now, buildings are future, cyber worlded. Science has gone quicker than expected to us toons, we are living in a high tech world now. But strange things happen, reports seeing odd creatures in the city. More and more suspense. Cannot know, but strange one-second flashes of light seen distant, and in the stars._

_**2013**_

___Danger, danger. City is a disaster due to pollution and its filth again. But greater disaster is among us. Corrupt between universes. Sky gets darker by month, strange circular patterns often seen. Unidentified Objects seen coming and going. Not aliens, not UFOs. Creatures, strange items, plants, and odd people---now new age has begun._

**Crisis Age**

Author: Well wasn't that just crazy? I wonder what 'crisis' happened? Stay tuned!


	2. Chap 1 The Meeting

Crisis Age

Chap.1 The Meeting

Deep in the city of the Crisis Age, with the streets poured in with rain, and the night echoes, floating cars from one direction to another, buildings that sour up in the sky, but still this is not what we are here for. Look beside it you see an apartment that is like any other only different shaped and constructed. And, this is where the story starts.

At the front desk of the apartment, a lizard in a red suit sat tapping the desk with his pencil. There was no one in or out of the apartment, and everything was getting bored. The lizard yawned and tapped more furiously this time, but it didn't help at all.

"Kale, how long have you been sitting like that, you must be really tired you know." Said a young white little mouse maid with black hair, coming his way.

"Jayne, I'm tired! There's not a single thing to do on this whole stink'n place ya know. And I'm totally sick with it." Kale bailed.

"Well, if you could at least perk up while you're at it then I might stay here to keep you company," Jayne snapped. "There's a lot of cleaning to do around this building and I'm disgusted with all of the cranky people in here."

Kale raised his eyebrow, "Ah, I see. Also, when you mean company do you mean the part where I ask you out?"

Jayne took out a mop and wacked Kale with it, "No you lizard, and shut-up, it's my daily room service call now."

"Then why are you still here?" smirked Kale. Jayne tilted her head up, "Because I just am." She snorted and walked away.

"Yes you were," said Kale.

Jayne walked through every door in the apartment saying; "Room Service" and when they needed her she'd walk in and clean what is needed to be cleaned. But of course, there were complications.

"Get out of my face you whipper-snapper!" snapped a senior, and they slammed the door in her face.

"I wasn't in your face plastic bag!" retorted Jayne, and she stormed off.

Then there was the last stop, the door that seemed to be worn out. It was the oldest room, and still someone has rented it.

"Great, at least I _like _this guy." Jayne finally knocked on the door and called out; "Room Service, like we ever get enough of it."

There was a silence, and then there was a voice, "Okay I'll be right there!"

The door opened and there stood a coyote. He was in a long black leather jacket that what was unbutton and was long to the ankles, he had a white buttoned shirt on with a green oval stone clipped on with ruffles coming out. He had also dark red pants and with black boots that on the sides was a green circular stone on them, and he had a black belt with a pouch hidden among the side.

"Jayne how nice to see you again," said the coyote, having and English Accent.

"Why thank you very much Mr. Coyote," said Jayne doing a curtsy. "How long has it been? Oh yes, a whole day? How very distant," She smiled and hugged the coyote, "Wile it's soo stormy outside, do you really have to go to that meeting?"

"Yes I have to, unless you want a conflict to be solved." The coyote welcomed her in and closed the door.

The room was nice and tidy, but really beat up at the same time. As they entered the work room, the desk was over filled with papers and other stuff that made no sense lying around.

"Do you need a maid's help on this one?" said Jayne, staring at the desk.

"No no, I'm fine, it's just a bit untidy that's all." While quickly trying to stack the papers up, Jayne sat down on the chair and looked at the books on the shelves, then at the maps on the wall.

"Wile what is that meeting all about again, besides meaningless gibberish?" said Jayne.

"It's not gibberish it's all about the Crisis Age," said Wile, stopping a stack from falling down.

"And what's wrong with the so called Crisis Age?" Jayne did a little sarcastic finger sign when she said that, causing Wile to raise his eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong? Why, everything! I mean, strange things happening, pollution starting again, weird circles in the sky? That's wrong, and soon enough there might as well be war going on here for all I know of."

"But you don't, so you don't have to go, to embarrass yourself," Jayne went to a whisper, "Again."

Wile stopped for a second and sighed, "Yes, I did do some wrong complications, but this time I'm sure that I'll get it right." Suddenly the coyote looked at his watch and said, "Okay I'm going to be late!" Wile quickly put his utensils in his bag and rushed out the door.

"Great, go on ahead, leave me here." Said Jayne, and she went to work.

Wile went to the elevator and pressed the 1st floor. As the machine went down, Wile quickly rummaged through his stuff, "Chart, pen, map, book, yadayadahyadah." Then the elevator doors opened and the coyote quickly ran out.

"Hey Mr. Coyote, chasing a Roadrunner?" teased Kale.

"No I'm not Kale, good-bye!" Wile went out the spinning door, only to find himself back in the building. He tried it again and this time he was outside.

It was raining tremendously and Wile had to run out as quickly as possible with his bag shielding him since he had no hat. He hustled through the streets and past some bums who were sleeping under an emergency stairway. Or, perhaps dead. Wile looked at the street and saw the Grand Meeting tower. He hurried along and some teens passed him. They then called out, "Hey, it's Wile Coyote, probably looking for the bird huh?" they laughed and went off.

"Ugh, he's probably dead by now." Grunted Wile and he reached the building where he entered.

There were a lot of people there at the front desk and around the wide spread room the seemed so huge. There were toons and humans, walking about to one meeting then the next, glass windows that didn't show a rainy city, but a bright sunny one due to the holographs. Wile quickly went up a slide elevator which was just a transparent elevator that bulged out. On the very top level, he exited and went down the blue carpeted hall to the door on the left. He typed in the door code on the code-locker, "Access Denied." It said. Wile then banged the machine, "Access Accepted." The door then opened and he went in. It said _Crisis Age Meeting._

Wile quietly went in the room, not disturbing anything or anyone who was patiently waiting for the head council. He received a few glances though.

Wile sat down on his seat and tucked away the bag. He then positioned himself like the other toons, which were as busy as can be still. One was typing on a laptop; the other was on a calculator, and others were just writing and organizing.

Wile felt and odd chill when it came to this room, like it was a place of rejection with all these cold-starrers. He recognized only two toons though, Penelope Pussycat and Pepe Le Pew, both in suits of course, quietly whispering with worried faces.

"Hey, where's the chief?" whispered Wile.

"We don't know my carnivorous friend, he must've been late, no?" said Pepe in his usual French Accent.

"But of course, I do not think he's interested in this anymore, so he must be idling." Added Penelope.

"Not interested in our world is he?" said Wile, grunting a bit.

Then, there was a burst of shouting and the door opened. Furiously a fat man with a white beard and in a black suit with blue tie stomped in babbling some words out that made no sense. He was stout too and his feet were too small for his legs, and he often stumbled a bit. He then sat on the high chair and screwed it up higher. He then sat in front and shouted, "All I want from this meeting is answers no questions unless it comes from me and if you ever protest then out you go and I want all of this just to make sense and by god words for our beloved Looney Tunes, you all have to talk what you are here to talk about no mistakes, excuses, or ignorance **is that clear?!**"

"Huh?" said Wile to himself.

"CLEAR GUNDER!" said the members.

"Okay, let's start with you Penelope Pussycat," Pointed the man lowly. "What do you have to say about this economy business?"

The lights dimmed out and a big screen board slid down from the ceiling.

"Uh, well sir," said the cat a bit alarmed. "I will have to say that the economy is doing quite well. The stock market is up and there are a lot of people successions in this age. I say that that's really fine."

"Great on to the next one."

"But," said Penelope quickly, "There are more people on the streets than we can count because education is low and jobs are more complicated to find and do sir. I have seen a child die on the streets due to the lost of parents too. I say that we must help the poor and do it fast before our whole city will perish."

Everyone nodded, but then Gunder said, "Who cares about them, we have no use for them whether they die or not, money is what we have now and just work for it. On to the next one."

"Ugh!" said Penelope, but the conference glared at her. She then sat down quietly with a grim face.

"Pepe go for it with the heath." Said Gunder.

Pepe Le Pew immediately stood up, "Well sir, the health of the people here is excellent, but of course there are many diseased and ill. Medicine is fine but-"

"But it is too costly? Of course not, next to you Bob on the other stuff."

Pepe Le Pew stood blankly, and then slumped back down.

"Let's see, ah yes Gunder," said a nervous looking man. "I will have to say, bad."

"What? Why?" questioned the portly man.

"Well population is slowly crashing, due to disappearances and moving. The culture is changing for toons for their lifestyle," the man glanced at Wile who sat there in disgust. "And of course there are strange things happening…"

"Good, that's where Wile comes in. On with the strange stuff."

The man sat down in relief and Wile quivered a bit, "Uh right now? Oh, okay…" Wile stood up with his bag and he walked to the projector and inserted a disc. Wile took a deep breath and started, "We all know people, why this is called the Crisis Age. Because there is crisis! People have seen strange things in the distant like flashing lights! And of course the circles in the sky, what's that all about?"

"Aliens?" stammered a worker.

"Maybe, and maybe not. It depends on what and where it came from! Also, how are these things ending up on Earth? Why even? Well I have the possible solution!" Wile put out the map and it fit on the projector.

"What's that?" asked the chief.

The map was filled with stars and different worlds even, millions, and there was an earth and black-hole.

"Well this is what I predict," said Wile. "I say that in a different angle in time or space on the other side of the Milky-Way, or even a different universe! I say that there must be small black-holes out there that might be able to suck items from one planet to the next. And, there are strange circles in the sky are the effects of the portals that reach into our world, which has a huge black-hole."

"But, what can travel in a black-hole?" said Penelope.

"Anything, as long as it makes it!" Wile then changed the panel to the inside of a hole. "As you can see, once you get sucked in there's no way out, and when you go in some say you stretch out like a noodle and may or may not come back together, and then you travel into a worm hole inside the black hole! Odd, impossible, but true!

"Scientists say that if we are able to shift the worm holes, we might be able to go back in time, or in the future! But in our case things are being teleported inside, and since there are so much, only one or two make it out because these holes tend to collapse on you, causing perishing."

"Saclebreu!" said Pepe Le Pew.

"Yes, what you just said. And that's my theory on that. And of course, about the natural lights we see must be other portals that I cannot figure out yet. And I say that the strange things we see around this place are those creatures that have made it to our world. And perhaps, we need to figure out how to stop this before something dangerous comes in!" Wile then pressed the off button, and everything was done.

"Any questions lads?" he asked. No one said anything. They then nodded a bit to the theory of the coyote. Pepe and Penelope gave thumbs up to him.

Then all of a sudden the chairman stood up. He looked hard at the group, then at the coyote. He scratched his beard and thought and thought. Finally the silence ended and he said, "Wile E. Coyote…this theory….IS ABSOLUTALY PROPOSTROUS!" he slammed back into his chair as he erupted that out.

Everyone gasped. Wile stammered, "Wha-what?"

"And second of all, that's crazy, crazy, crazy! Never in my life! OUT!" Gunder was furious this time.

"Why not? It's really right, besides from what I just heard you care nothing you old pig!" snapped Wile.

Then, the man grew red, he shouted, "OUT WITH YOU!"

Wile wanted to retort, but then the group members hurried him along and pushed him to the door. Wile looked back at the angry man and the members trying to calm him down. The coyote grunted and said, "Yes, no one really cares anymore." He then exited.

Author: Note guys, all that Wile said is true, I looked it up on Google. Review please!


End file.
